


Пять секретных целей Илая, для которых используется "кино"

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [51]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: 5 Things, Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Monologue, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что у прибора исследованы ещё не все штатные функции, не значит, что нельзя придумать ещё несколько нештатных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять секретных целей Илая, для которых используется "кино"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Stargate One String Fest

**1\. Создавать себе подобных**  
\- ...и тогда я взял ещё три штуки, и всё получилось. Главное было догадаться, что одно должно поддерживать фигуру в районе поясницы. Голова - само собой, потом руки, но "кино" слишком большие, в перчатки не помещаются. Я две штуки поставил в плечи, а остальное пришлось делать по старинке, на верёвочках. В первый раз, конечно, всё запуталось, но потом я приспособился.  
Зачем нужна самодвижущаяся фигура в рост человека, для которой он уже написал программу хождения по прямой, поднимания рук и сейчас работал над прыжками - Илай и сам не знал. Но был уверен, что непременно зачем-нибудь пригодится.  
  
 **2\. Учиться на печальном опыте**  
\- ...если бы мы тогда знали всё, что знаем сейчас, может, сенатор бы не погиб... Эх... Грустно. Но я с тех самых пор пытаюсь придумать, как научить "кино" нажимать на кнопки. А ещё отвинчивать гайки, поворачивать ручки. "Молнии" расстёгивать. Самое сложное - даже не разобраться, как что управляется, а понять, что можно выкинуть. Там места не очень много, и всё используется по делу. Например, вот это "кино" может что-то поднять, у него есть захваты. Зато летает только по прямой. Вот эти три вообще не летают, только катаются. Но умеют состыковаться вместе, и тогда два шарика берут третий и им по чему-нибудь лупят. Здорово, правда?  
  
 **3\. Летать**  
\- ...да знаю, что полковник запретил. Но я уже понял, что сделал неправильно. Если на этой штуке лететь и резко затормозить, центр тяжести удержать очень сложно. Вот я и ковырнулся головой об стену. Но сейчас-то я добавил страховку. И скорость уменьшил. Можно пробовать.  
  
 **4\. Общаться**  
\- ...нет, я не свихнулся, нет, я не собираюсь повторить подвиг Франклина, и ваш, кстати, тоже не собираюсь. Упс. Извините. Я хотел сказать, я не собираюсь загружать себя в "Судьбу". Спасибо, мне и здесь хорошо. Да, я хотел подключить "кино" к креслу, но, вот, я же всё посчитал, мы можем выйти вот на этот контур, и у нас будет видеосвязь. Ну, типа того. Видеоинтерфейс, скорее. И мы сможем через это кино с ними разговаривать. С Гинн. И с доктором Перри, если хотите.  
  
 **5\. Когда ничего не работает**  
\- ...я всё равно чувствую себя неандертальцем. Для которого ноутбук - это отличный такой плоский камень...  
\- Перестань. Ты замечательно придумал.   
\- Хлоя, ты так говоришь, чтобы меня утешить?  
\- Да нет же! Нам нужны металлические инструменты. Когда ещё Броуди выплавит что-нибудь... Сделать ножи из корпуса "кино" - прекрасная идея.  
\- И всё равно жалко...  
\- Прекрати. Когда-нибудь у нас будет и металл, и электричество. Тогда ты соберёшь всё как было, и даже лучше. А пока...  
А пока им очень нужны были металлические инструменты.


End file.
